Zachariah Kull
Zachariah Kull is the main antagonist of the film Scream Team. He was played by Kim Coates. History He was once an inventor during the old times where he would experiment on natural gas He was married to a woman named Rebecca and they were very in love. One day, Zachariah tried to make a natural gas well, but it ended up being blown up in an accident, killing his wife. Accused of murdering her, Zachariah was sentenced to burn at the stake. However, due to being falsely accused, Zachariah does not go on to the afterlife nor find eternal rest. Instead, he burns down the courthouse and tries to seek out his revenge. Since he cannot cross to the afterlife due to his unfinished business, Zachariah tells his wife to wait for him. Biography Needing more power to fulfill his revenge, Zachariah goes around and steals the souls of people who have unfinished business as well. Zachariah kept on stealing the souls for 200 years. Since then, he was made out as a complete monster when the town retells his story and they now say that he purposely killed his wife. The town even sets up a festival based on him. Only one man, named Frank Carlyle, knows about Zachariah's real story and even has books with the newspaper clippings of the accident. Still angered, Zachariah continues to steal the souls of dead people with unfinished business. Frank soon dies from old age, so his books were donated to the library by his grandchildren, Ian and Claire. When the two learned the existence of ghost, they try to contact with their Grandfather. However, when he appears to them, Zachariah arrives to take Frank's soul to become fully powerful, much to the shock of Ian and Claire. Zachariah takes Frank to a pit in an abandoned mine where he kept all the souls he captured at. Later on, Ian and Claire arrived at the pit with their ghost friends, Ed and Jumper. They try to capture Zach with an invention of Ian's by sucking him in. However, Zachariah breaks out, causing Claire to fall into the pit. While Ian and Ed try to help Claire, Jumper distracts Zachariah, but he ends up getting captured by him and is placed inside the pit. Later in the movie, Claire and Ian try to find out more about Zachariah's back story, but find the books missing from the library. As it turns out, a construction worker, named Warner, stole them and kept them in his house. When Claire and Ian found this out, they take the books back when they break into his house. As they look through the book and the newspaper clippings with their Father, they find out about Zachariah's real back story. During one of the festivals, Claire and her Dad try to convince Warner to let the town know about Zachariah's real story. Warner says that he doesn't care if Zachariah was innocent or not, so he took the books from them and threw them into the festival's bonfire. Meanwhile, Ian, Ed, and Ed's boss, Mariah, confront Zachariah at the pit. Mariah manages to shield themselves from Zach's fireballs, but Zachariah is now fully powerful and goes to festival. Zachariah emerges from the festival's bonfire and appears as a giant. He starts to attack the people. Claire, however, stops him and says that she knows his real back story. The father even pointed out that Warner knew all along, but wasn't going to reveal it to the town. Zachariah throws a fireball at Warner, scorching the top of his hat. Before Zachariah could cause any more damage, Claire shows him an old newspaper clipping about his wife, reminding him that he told her to wait for him. Realizing that Rebecca is still waiting for him, and now knowing that his truth is finally revealed, Zachariah leaves the festival to cross to the afterlife with his wife, now with his business finished. Category:Undead Category:Noncorporeal Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:In Love Category:Related to Hero Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Paranormal